


Prompt #6

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Prompt from red-moon10 on Tumblr:  Malec - Alec : *thinking that it's Jace on the phone* what is it now, Jace? I'm so ready to hit the nearest mattress. Magnus : is that an invitation?





	Prompt #6

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have to catch up and post here a ton of mini fics that I wrote on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/), so here we go! I hope you'll let me know what you think and come say hi! :)

He is literally falling asleep while sitting at his desk, head propped on his hand as his elbow keeps slipping on the smooth wood, which is probably the only thing keeping him somewhat awake.

His eyes are  _burning_ with the effort to keep reading and writing his damn reports because Jace had gone and decided to kill a Demon on his own because  _it was on my way home anyway_  and the Demon had decided to take a chunk of his biceps, because  _of course it had_ , and now Alec is the one who's stuck writing the damn reports. He would have yelled at Jace, except that Clary had gotten to him first and Alec had had to leave the room because Clary could be freaking terrifying when she wanted to.

It only makes him feel marginally better that Jace has been calling and texting pretty much non-stop to apologize because he knows Thursday is Magnus and Alec's  _no work unless the world is about to explode_ night, which was the reason Jace had decided to deal with the Demon alone in the first place, but still.

Alec is  _exhausted._

His phone rings again and he sighs, eyes closed, and he picks it up without looking, slides his thumb on the screen hoping for the best and says: -Look Jace, I appreciate the guilt, but I'm ready to fall asleep on the first comfortable surface I find, so, please.

Someone who's definitely not Jace hums on the other end: - _Is that right,_ \- Magnus muses, fondness colouring his voice.

Alec grunts, letting his head fall on the desk: -Hi,- he says, and he will never admit it but it  _might be_ half a whine.

- _Hi_ ,- Magnus says, softer as he takes in Alec's tired voice, - _I take it it's not going so well?_

-No, it's – it's fine.-, the irony of the fact that he's talking with his forehead on the desk isn't lost on him, -I'll just have to stay here for a while and I'm tired. But it's fine. I'm fine.

-I can see that,- Magnus says, amusement in his voice, and it's not only in his phone now, and Alec looks up fast, his head spinning for a moment as he takes in Magnus, his gentle smile as he looks at him from the door, phone still in his hand.

He's got a cup of coffee in his other hand.

-Hi,- Magnus says, walking light and elegant towards the desk. He sets the cup of coffee down, next to Alec.

Alec looks up at him, sets down his phone: -I love you.

Magnus laughs, bright and brilliant, and he sits on the edge of the desk, legs on Alec's left: -You can sleep on me for a bit, if you want to.

Alec tilts his head up, waits for Magnus to press their lips together, and he whispers: -Yes, please.


End file.
